newfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Foxville
Foxville — Area of Newford (city) What Area of Newford (city) Books & Stories Appears In * Dreams Underfoot ** "Timeskip" ** "Freewheeling" ** "Paperjack" ** About Low-rent Area of Newford, mixed residential and businesses. The Tombs are located in Upper Foxville. At night, it's part of the Newford night scene Location Adjacent to Crowsea in Newford. Details * Jilly’s studio on Yoors Street where Foxville’s low rentals minglewith Crowsea’s shops and older houses. ~ "Timeskip" Places * Jilly Coppercorn's studio * Your Second Home — other side of Foxville * Gracie Street — border street between Upper Foxville and Foxville proper * Geordie's apartment is in the heart of Rosses—Kelly Street meets Lee and crosses the Kickaha River, two doors down from The Harp. * The Harp — only real Irishpub in town Layout 'South of Gracie Street' It’s all low-rent apartment buildings and tenements, shabby old places that manage to hangon to an old world feel, mostly because it’s still families living here, just like it’s been for a hundred years. 'North of Gracie Street' Known as "Upper Foxville, aka the Tombs—a bunch of developers got together and planned to give the area a new facelift. The plans: condominiums, shopping malls, parks. Basically what they wanted to do was shove ahigh class suburb into the middle of the city. Only what happened was their backers pulled out while theywere in the middle of leveling about a square mile of city blocks, so now the whole area’s just a mess of empty buildings and rubble-strewn lots. : "It’s creepy, looking out on it from Gracie Street. It’s like standing on the line of a map that divides civilization from no-man’s-land. You almost expect some graffiti to say, “''Here there be dragons''.” And maybe they wouldn’t be so far off. Because you can find dragons in Upper Foxville—the very bad kind that ride chopped-down Harleys. The Devil’s Dragon. Bikers making deals with their junkies. : The open spaces of rubble in Upper Foxville—in those desolate blocks north of Gracie, there’s no place to hide, and too many places—all at the same time. ~ LaDonna — "That Explains Poland", Dreams Underfoot 'The Rosses' That’s where the Irish immigrants all lived in the nineteen-forties and fifties. The place started changing in the sixties when a lot of hippies who couldn’t afford the rents in Crowsea moved in, and it changed again with a new wave of immigrants from Vietnam and the Caribbean in the following decades. ✥ Geordie Riddell lives in the heart of the Rosses where Kelly Street meets Lee and crosses the Kickaha River. It's two doors down from The Harp. Places Streets & Bridges * Gracie Street * Kelly Street * Kelly Street Bridge * Lee Street * Residences * Businesses and Landmarks Character Connections To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add History / Background Events in Series ✥ "That Explains Poland" — LaDonna, Lori and Ruth agree to a contest to hunt Bigfoot in the Tombs in the upper Foxville part of Newford—to start the next day. The losers take the winner out to restaurant of her choice. This was instigated by Lori, the trios chief trouble maker after reading headlines in a newspaper. ~ Dreams Underfoot Notes / Comments See Also * Crowsea * Newford night scene * Newford (city) * Newford art scene * Tombs * Newford Series External Links * Charles de Lint - Dreams Underfoot . Category:Places